Mobile Suit Gundam: The V Project Awakens
Mobile Suit Gundam: The V Project Awakens is a canon version of Battlefront universe, is the upcoming first story of the Mobile Suit Gundam sequel trilogy. The V Project Awakens story will feature the forces of the Zeon Infinity, an offshoot and combined forces of the oldest Principality of Zeon with Crossbone Vanguard and Zanscare Empire, aligned against the Resistance, sprung from the fallen Earth Federation. The story material will not only based on Gundam '' Franchises, even most of all other Mecha (such as GaoGaiGar, King Gainer, Ideon etc.) produced by Sunrise, rather, it will be an original story set after ''Gundam Reconguista in G ''(in which takes place in Regild Century). 'DISCLAIMER: '''This fan-story is '''fan-fictional', there is no way could intended to corresponding to the canon universe whatsover. Gundam Series and other Sunrise's Mecha anime are all owned by Sunrise Studios and Bandai.'' Synopsis Three thousands years after the Earth Federation's victory over the second Neo Zeon, the galaxy is still at war. A New Space Colonies has arisen and rebuilt after space elevator established, but the Zeon Infinity has sprung from the ashes of the long-fascist empire known as Principality of Zeon. Many of the previous Earth Federation generations are all still active and fighting in the Resistance against this group. They are joined in the fight by new heroes, including Yudooh Ashta, a starfighter pilot; Reki, a former Zeonic Prisoner who has been isolated after he revealed Zeon Forces massacre many people in the colony; Luvia, a scavenger; and a sphere droid known as Haro. They are opposed by powerful new forces, including Captain Ronah of the Zeon Infinity and Ludwig, a Char Aznable's alternate incarnation, fearsome and mysterious Zeon Commander not only piloting Mobile Weapon, even wearing a red fighter suit of unusual design (similar to Nightmare of Nunnaly's appearances). Storyline This storyline is currently in development, coming soon....... Episodes Comprehensive Episode Listing of Mobile Suits Gundam: The V Project Awakens episodes Unlike series installment, this story have three arcs. The "Gundam" Rises Background Factions * Earth Federation '- * '''Zeon Infinity '- * 'Resistance '- * '''Renaissance Kingdom - * Project V Inquisitior '- * '''Reaper Squadron '- '''Characters * Reki '- * '''Luvia '- * 'Yudooh Ashta '- * 'Irfan Bidan '- * 'Sophia Law '- * 'Nanaya Karn '- * 'Captain Ronah '- * 'Ludwig '- '''Mobile Weapon Most of all previous Mobile Suit are redesign as a futuristic Mobile Suit, but Zeon Infinity recycles a lot of ruined Mobile Weapons as a new weapon. In case any Zeon Mobile Weapon can be piloted by resistance after the fall of Earth Federation. |-|Earth Federation= * F180 Gundam F180 ** F180C Gundam Type C ** F180F Gundam Type F ** F180K Gundam Type K ** F180M Gundam Type M * LM312v00 V0 Gundam ** LM312v00/CA V0 Gundam Cannon ** LM312v00/CM V0 Gundam Commander ** LM312v00/MA V0 Gundam Marine ** LM312v00/SW V0 Gundam Sword * RGC-2099 GM Cannon Rebuilt * RGM-2100 GM Rebuilt * RX-1075 Guntank FX ** RXR-900 Guntank R-900 * RX-1077 Guncannon FX ** RXR-177 Guncannon R-177 * RX-1078 Gundam FX |-|Zeon Infinity= * AMX-1050 Hamma Hamma FX * AMX-1070 Bawoo FX * RMS-006 Zaku **RMS-1006 ZAKU Warrior * RMS-007 Gouf **RMS-1007 GOUF Ignited **RMS-1007TX(EXAM) GOUF Exam Custom * RMS-008 Efreet ** RMS-1008TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom * RMS-009 Dom ** RMS-1009 DOM Trooper * RMS-014 Gelgoog ** RMS-1014 GELGOOG Archer ** RMS-1014SMF GELGGOG Elite * RMS-015 Gyan * RMS-018 Kampfer ** RMS-10188TX(EXAM) Kampfer Custom * RMS-021 Dra-C * RMSN-000 Sazabi FX * RMSN-001 Infinity Zeong |-|Project V Inquisitor= * MRX-001500 Psycho Gundam/Sahelanthrpous (refer as Black Devil) * MSN-001500 Tajuu Shiki * MSZ-001500 Hydra * MSZ-001600 Aesculapius * RX-78-0 Gundam * RGX-9900 Fenrir/Alpha * RGX-9901 Crovus/Omega * RGZ-9900 Z.E.T.A |-|Resistances= *MS-06 Borjarnon *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" Theme music Fripside- red reduction division Notes and Trivia * This is the only time features Zeonic Prisoner who piloting Gundam rather than civilian or EF Forces. * It is unclear where the Zeon Infinty rises from the fall of Zeon, whether or not, this is the part of the legacy of Zeon Zum Deikun and Zabi family. * This story is almost references to the canceled LucasArts so far: *# Star Wars Trilogy - A compilation of the Star Wars prequel trilogy. *# Star Wars: 1313 - A canceled M-Mature video which could played as Boba Fett, a homages to Mass Effect. *# Star Wars: First Assault - A multiplayer-focus Star Wars video games. * It wasn't until the later episode, that the term "Gundam" was used in dialogue, as oppose to Gundam Recoguista in G. * This schedule will release same date as Star Wars: The Force Awakens. * The "Fenrir" used in the fan-story is actually a ruined/buried Xi Gundam and uses all of the Gundam Astarea's moves, including its Zero Shift technique similar to Jehuty. Because of this, the Mobile Weapon is completely rebuilt after a 500 years. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Upcoming fanfiction Category:Upcoming story